dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Greeny Arcade 256
(2016-present)|Type = Home video game console|Generation = Seventh generation era|Release date = |Units sold = Worldwide, 51.3 million|Media = CD-ROM, DVD, Blu-ray Disc, Download|Memory = 16 GB|Storage = Arcade Machine, 100 GB|Display = Video output formats|Online services = Greeny Internet|Discontinued = }} '''Greeny Arcade 256 '''is a video game console released in 2006. It will be succeeded by Greeny Arcade 384. Development Greeny Arcade 128 The development of the started in 2000, in order to compete with the upcoming Playstation 2, Xbox, and the Nintendo Gamecube, under the name, "Greeny Arcade 2". Larry Mitchell, the distributor of the Greeny Arcade, pitched this to "Balls". When the developers saw his pitch, they liked it and started production on the Greeny Arcade 2. Things turned out to be good, except Robert wasn't happy about the project. He disliked it because he wanted the Greeny Arcade to last longer, just like the Playstation lasting longer, even though it's the middle of the sixth generation of video games. To make things better for him, Larry announced that the Greeny Arcade will last 7 more years, and the Greeny Arcade 2 was renamed to "Greeny Arcade 128", and the release date for the Greny Arcade 128 was scheduled on July 27, 2002. But in September 11, 2001, the September 11 attacks happened, and that destroyed the prototype for the Greeny Arcade 128, which was developed in New York City, that will be later be revealed in E3 2002. But what about the prototype of the Greeny Arcade 2? Well, the prototype of the Greeny Arcade 2 was never made and the concept art is lost. Thanks to 9/11, this forced Larry to cancel the Greeny Arcade 128. And finally, on October 9, 2001, the Greeny Arcade 128 was officially cancelled. Greeny Arcade 256 The idea of a sequel to the Greeny Arcade was picked up by Larry Mitchell in 2004, when the sixth generation of video games is coming to an end. When he showed it to Robert Stainton and the "Balls" team, they liked it, and they brought back the then-called "Greeny Arcade 128", only to be renamed as " ". The prototype of the console started production near Halloween 2004, and it was finished on March 23, 2005. The prototype was originally suppose to look like the Greeny Arcade, but it felt less comfortable to play since they can't get the looks right, and it even took a longer time to complete it on the Greeny Arcade, since the arcade screen is bent. The was revealed at E3 2005. The prototype looked a lot like the final version, except the buttons were all green and the analog stick is missing. Like the Greeny Arcade Pocket Handheld, the console lacks launch games, but more launch games had trailers on TV, meaning that they're revealed. The was shown again at E3 2006, showing the demo of the launch games. The final version of the console's looks was finished on May 22, 2005, just a few weeks before E3 2005, and the final version was finally completed in August 2005. The console was released on August 1, 2006 in North America, September 5, 2006 in Europe, and December 21, 2006 in Japan. It gained 1 million units within 3 weeks. In 2006, Fox Interactive was closed by Vivendi Universal Games, and the staff behind Greeny Arcade 256 and Greeny Arcade were moved to "Balls". Currently they are employed by OK Labs, as of June 2015. On June 15, 2015, OK-Clowerwood International Holdings successfully acquired the Greeny Arcade 256 design, development and manufacturing teams & patents and rights for Greeny Arcade 256 from Jakks Pacific. OK Labs will, in general, replace Jakks-Pacific as a developer and manufacturer of Greeny Arcade 256 and upcoming systems, supposedly as of Winter 2015. This started the development of an new Greeny Arcade console. However, after the acquisition of OK-Clowerwood by Stainton Enterprises, OK Labs was replaced by GreenyWorld Interactive. "Balls" will re-join the Greeny Arcade 256 and 384 development teams in January 2016. Launch Games North America *Sonic Adventure *Guns n' Blossom 2 *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Greeny Phatom Party *Pac-Man World Rally *Crash & Burn *Go!Animate the Movie Game *Geo's World Golf Europe *Guns n' Blossom 2 *Sonic Advance Japan *Blob 4 *Guns n' Blossom 2 Games Cancelled games Upcoming games * Unnamed Greeny Arcade 25th Anniversary Brawling Game (Headstrong Games and Headstrong Santiago (formerly Behaviour Santiago), 2019) * Unnamed RPG (Tri-Ace and Tri-Crescendo, 2017) Gallery Greeny Arcade 256 bootup.png|The startup screen for Greeny Arcade 256 Greeny Arcade 256 cover template.png|The coverart (2006-) Greeny Arcade 256 menu.png|The menu after the start-up Greeny Arcade 256 store.png|The GreenyInternet Store Category:Video Game Consoles Category:Video Games Category:Video games